


Dream you wide awake

by crying_lestat



Category: The Immortal (TV 2000)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-07 22:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4280127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_lestat/pseuds/crying_lestat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael is captured by demon. He must pay the price for his friends freedom and deal with consequenses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Two hundred years I’ve been waiting for this."  
Raphael heard demon's voice in the darkness of his cell. He haven't noticed when exactly Mallos appeared here, haven't heard his steps, which he should have heard. Demon's heels made clicking sound on the stairs. Perhaps he just appeared here. Raphael thoughts weren't here, anyway. He thought about Goodwin, Kristof, Magda... What should he do? He needs time to distract Mallos.  
"You still haven't won, demon."  
Mallos laughed, his laugh echoing in stone walls. "I did, Raphael. Your gypsy friends are here. And your squire too. You will hear them, soon, very soon."  
He's bluffing, as always, he couldn't catch them, he's just bluffing. And even if he'll show them to Raphael, it will be his tricks.   
"I will kill you, Mallos, one way or another," he answered calmly. It will end soon.   
"Oh really?" demon mocked him. "Admit it, my dear boy, you have lost your fight."  
And then he left, this time Raphael heard him walking up the stairs with that clicking sound. Then was silence.  
For a long time there was nothing but a silence, clinking of his chains and dripping water. Maddening. No voices, not even rats squeaks. Nothing. Raphael tried to count days, but failed. Time stretched endlessly and he was Immortal, this makes his imprisonment... eternal.   
And after what really seemed eternity to him, Mallos came to him again.   
"You're still resisting, my dear. It's amusing." His voice sounded flat, without any trace of amusement though. "I know a lot of ways how to break one. And you—you think you'll never break. You will eventually, my dear Raphael."  
These words made sense to Raphael. "I won't," he answered, and it made demon laugh. "I can endure any pain, Mallos, any torture. You won't get what you want from me." Demon laughed again.  
"As I said, Raphael, you will. One way or another." His voice sounded almost seducing now—or was it Raphael's imagination? This time he hadn't heard demon's leaving. And there was silence again.  
Mallos kept coming here, sometimes laughing, sometimes talking to Raphael, sometimes he asked questions without waiting answers. It was just like that. Time ceased to exist. It was only Mallos now. His steps. His voice. Raphael noticed that in this darkness all of his senses sharpened, he now could smell demon, hear his every movement, even the slightest, it seemed that he even could see his face, but that was impossible. He imagined himself Mallos' face every time. Demon was the only his link to present now, the rest became past.   
This day Mallos came here again, smelling wine and smoke. He haven't start speaking right the time he walked in, he paced back and forth near Raphael's cell, then suddenly stopped—and asked.  
"What would you do if I tell you that your gypsy friends and your squire are alive?"   
Raphael gasped. He already abandoned this thought and now Mallos' words lit up new hope in him. He could be free. They could be free, if he will. But why demon kept them alive? It's impossible, it's just a trick, another one.  
"You're lying, Mallos. I don't believe you."  
"I am not, dear Raphael, because they are alive, and their lives depend on you. To be honest, i'm tired of keeping them here. They're eating my food. Wasting my time. Living at my place. I'm bored of them. Tortures are terribly dull, Raphael. I have two ways out of this, I can rid off them—or you can save them. It's up to you, my dear."  
If there any hope to free them... He ought to pay his price, just to know how high this price is.  
"What do you want from me, demon?"  
Mallos laughed again with deep throaty voice. He seemed to be very pleased with this.  
"I'll tell you, dear. But you should remember, this is not a bargain. My way, Raphael, or no way at all. Do you understand this, Immortal?"  
Raphael nodded. He knew that demon saw him despite the darkness. "Tell me what do you want."  
Mallos snorted. "You already broken, my dear boy. So, Raphael. You should swore an oath. To me. That you will no longer continue your fight against me. An oath, Raphael. And you should stay with me. Here. As my... I will think of it. But nevertheless."  
"You will never have me."   
Demon snorted again. "Oh but I will. I already am." So self-assured, like always. Why even Raphael ever thought that Mallos is afraid of him? He newer was. It all was carefully and wisely laid trap. And Raphael eventually got himself into it. No point to deny this.   
"I hate you, demon."  
This time Mallos laughed out loud. "Tell me something I don't know, my pretty boy. I take it as your agreement though."  
He has no other options. He will hate himself too to the rest of his eternal life, but his friends are more important now. He could sacrifice himself for their lives.  
"Yes, Mallos. I swear that I would no longer fight you. I swear to be whatever you will decide you want me to be. I swear my surrender to you." It's done.


	2. Chapter 2

His friends were alive, Mallos hadn't lie to him, Raphael saw them as he could see anything with tear-welled half-blinded eyes. Demon told him not to look for too long, for he was in darkness for so much time. He hadn't listen, and now his eyes were burning with pain. He closed them hoping the pain will cease.   
"Get lost," he heard. "My, my, my, Raphael, why are you so stupid and stubborn? No, don't," demon said when Immortal tried to open his eyes. "Keep'em closed. Your pain will go away soon." He felt something cool on his eyelids, soothing, calming. "It's all right, my dear boy. It's fine." Mallos. It's his hands. But why he's doing this? And demon's hands were stroking his face with light touches, calming him down like scared animal. "Easy, my dear, eas-yyy..." Raphael wanted this to continue as long as possible, and doesn't matter that these were demon's hands. He leaned into cool caressing palms. "It's so good..." Mallos laughed shortly. "Of course it's good, my boy. It always will be from now on." Demon's hands slid down to his neck then to his chest, still caressing, touching softly. Even Raphael's anger blurred into this. "I'll strangle you, demon", he said lazily. Mallos laughed again. "Of course you will. You will strangle me, stab me and poison me, you'll try to break free, but eventually you will come back to me as all my lovers before. The difference is that you are immortal, Raphael." Lovers. How could he?.. Will he ever?.. Had he ever thought about?.. Doesn't matter now, not when Mallos is weaving his fingers into long hair and pulling Rafe's head lower. Not when demon is kissing him like this. It's sacrilege and blasphemy, and it is so good, too good to be true. "I will never be your lover, demon." Mallos snorted this time. "And you already are. Always the hardest way, Raphael? Just admit it, you need me, my dear." Mallos' kisses are hard and rough, even painful, he's possessive, and he is so strong despite his small frame. The only link to present for Raphael, to Raphael himself. It's not fair but who said that demon will be fair? And yet Mallos is right. He's already broken, he was broken even before all this. Damned, lost, devoured by darkness. "I made you, Raphael, you are who you are because of me," he hears Mallos whispering in between kisses, "I waited for two hundred years, and every year worth waiting. You are mine, Raphael." Probably he always was. No need to resist anymore. Mallos is something constant in his life, the one constant, and he always will be somewhere near, so better is to surrender. "I'm yours, Mallos." Demon just growled in response and kissed him even harder this time. He was floating, losing himself in different sensations, and his head was light. Was he better not letting this demon do such things? Was he better not feeling this? Mallos purred close to his ear, "You're dirty. And you're stinking. And you're smelling of your own seed, how many times had you come down there, thinking of me?" Raphael shuddered at these words. Was Mallos watching him in that darkness? Or he just knew this? Because Raphael even hadn't touch himself, it was... like that. Sudden thought and sudden jolt of release and then was pure bliss after. "Too many times, my dear," Mallos purred again and laughed with deep throaty laugh. Immortal found himself reveling in this laughter and in the closeness of demon's body next to his own. Like he was drunk or drugged or god-knows-what-else, he was filthy and stinky but it doesn't matter now. And Mallos is sliding his hands down Immortal's chest, ripping his shirt open, touching his bare skin. “I like it, my dear, you're smelling like an animal now”, he's moking probably, but demon's hands telling their own story. It's so good. “On your knees, Raphael.” What is he going to do? “Don't open your eyes, dear. I like you this way, you're so vulnerable now, so harmless...” Light clink of metal, buckle, Raphael guessed. Then finger softly touched his face. “Open your pretty lips for me, dear. I know that you know how to do this. I know that you dreamed of it.” Raphael didn't listened to Mallos this time, he opened his eyes after a few moments and looked up. Demon was beautiful. How couldn' he see this earlier? Dark hair and bright eyes, skin even paler than usual. Simple white shirt, black breeches, knee-high boots. Small lean frame. How he could be that beautiful? Nothing have changed, but everything have. “I'm dreaming”, he said. Mallos laughed, again. “Think what you like, my dear. I will not reassure you.” Raphael pressed his face to still closed breeches lacing and inhaled demon's scent. It was intoxicating, clean and musky, and somehow very his. “Do this, Raphael. I know you want this yourself.” Immortal raised his hands to demon's hips. “I … Help me.” Mallos smiled. “Gladly.” Raphael watched as demon undid his lacing, revealing more of his skin, trail of dark hair and finally his aroused shaft. “Don't bite. Don't even try.” Unnecessary warning, Raphael hadn't even thought about biting. It is his dream, again, but before Mallos never spoke to him. Now it is even better. So he took demon in his mouth like he did that in his dreams earlier. Mallos gasped and slightly rocked forward, weaved his fingers into Immortal's hair again and moved one of hands that were holding him, to his butt. “Take breeches off... Yes, that's good...” It took couple of seconds to Raphael to understand what exactly Mallos wants. And when he slid his fingers slick with his own saliva into demon's body, Mallos cried hoarsely. “Like this, Rafe, yes... Want you...” More than that, Raphael somehow knew this, but it's not the time. Faster, harder, deeper, until Mallos let out single sob and collapsed on the floor near to Immortal, who was devoured by his own release. “I knew you're good, I knew it...” demon was whispering. “We'll continue this. But not here. Get up, dear. Get up.”


	3. Chapter 3

Demons are evil and this is axiom. Mallos is the worst, and that's axiom too. But how could he be so different? He's like two persons in one body, pure evil, savage warrior, and gentle caring lover. Raphael couldn't understand it. He remembered everything too well, their first... call it night, they've spend almost two days in bed, until Raphael just blackened out from exhaustion. He never thought that Mallos could be so gentle, so... loving, if this word could be ever applied to demon, but he was. “Darkness,” he said back then, “is not only evil and cruel, my dear boy. I'll show you the other side of it. And of the Light too.” His own darkness has nasty tongue and soft hands, and steel rod in his spine, he is dangerous and deadly. He is the best lover. He is the whole world and much more than that. Raphael wondered sometimes, is it real or is he still dreaming, there, in dark cellar. “Am I dreaming?” he asks Mallos sometimes, and demon just laughs instead of answering and then he always kisses Raphael the way Immortal's forgetting about everything.   
“If you're dreaming, my dear, tell me, do you want to wake up?” demon asked him once. Raphael wasn't sure that he wants. If he's dreaming, then these dreams are much better than reality. “You are afraid, Raphael,” this was another thing Mallos told him, “You are so afraid that you'll darken yourself. Don't be. You're too pure for this ever to happens” Pure... How could he be after everything that happened? He surrendered to demon, he refused to fight him, he became demon's lover. And Mallos keeps telling him that he is “pure”. He must be dreaming after all.  
Days of hate and night of pleasure, this is his life now. He hates Mallos for what he is, and he can't leave him, because of what he is. He knows now how to speak to demon, what to tell him and what not to. His days sometimes are drunk, sometimes are drugged by something Mallos keeps for himself. Raphael often sees demon drunk, sometimes besotted with opium, but what amazes Immortal at most, is that demon even in these states treats him with the same unbelievable care. “I know what you need, my dear.” He knows, really. It's his heat, his passion that Raphael likes. What he needs. It's their intoxicated nights, when Immortal don't hold himself and let Mallos do with his body whatever he wants, and demon always repays him with intense pleasure.   
He hates Mallos and yet he cannot stop himself from falling for him. It seems to be inevitable. Does it mean he will fall into Darkness too? He needs to know it. And he is afraid to ask Mallos about this, he does not know why though, maybe he is afraid of the answers he can get. Or maybe he is afraid of falling. When one touches such darkness, it isn't possible to remain unchanged, untouched. And of course demon knows the answers, but at what cost? The price for knowing could be too high for Immortal.  
He asked about it, nevertheless. When demon was relaxed and sated after their lovemaking. Mallos just glanced at the Immortal with his impossible storm-cloud eyes. “Raphael, my dear boy, you will never fall that deep. You're not the kind that could fall into it. Oh, yes, you could fall actually, or you could balance, it depends on you only, but if you mean becoming demon by this “falling”, then answer is no. You cannot. You are merely human, no matter how immortal you are. And I like it.” He laughed. “I told you, you are too pure. Not “clean”, you never was. But you'll never be one of my kind, Raphael. This is exactly what I like in you and what I need in you. Accept it, my dear.” It appears that Mallos wasn't lying, he never lied in this his state. “Sometimes,” he said, “I need rest too. And I can have it with you, Raphael.” The Immortal couldn't believe that. “I'm your toy, Mallos, nothing more. You will get tired of me eventually.” Demon smiled in answer. “There's a lot that you do not know yet, my boy. You will someday. If I wanted a toy, I could made you that. You're not. You are not free from me, that much is true, but...” he trailed off. “Make love to me, Rafe,” he demanded. “You do this much better than talking.”

**Author's Note:**

> The title is the name of the song by 'Poets of the Fall'


End file.
